1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward designing and manufacturing semiconductor devices, such as Field Effect Transistors ("FET"). In particular, the invention is directed toward modeling or simulating a semiconductor device manufactured under typical mass-produced conditions.
2a. Cross-reference to Related Applications
The following copending U.S. patent application is assigned to the assignee of the present application, is related to the present application and its disclosures are incorporated herein by reference:
(A) Ser. No. 08/388,016 filed Feb. 13, 1995 by Zoran Krivokapic, William D. Heavlin and David F. Kyser and entitled METHOD FOR SETTING AND ADJUSTING PROCESS PARAMETERS TO MAINTAIN ACCEPTABLE CRITICAL DIMENSIONS ACROSS EACH DIE OF MASS-PRODUCED SEMICONDUCTOR WAFERS.
2b. Cross-reference to Related Documents
The following publications are believed relevant to the below discussion and are incorporated herein by reference:
(a) S. Kaplan and L. Karklin, "Calibration of Lithography Simulator by Using Substitute Patterns," Proceedings on Optical/Laser Microlithography VI, SPIE 1927, pp847-858, 1993.
(b) C. Mack and E. Charrier, "Yield Modeling for Photolithography," Proceedings of OCG Microlithography Seminar, pp 171-182, 1994.
(c) TMA DEPICT, Two-Dimensional Process Simulation Program for Deposition, Etching, and Photolithography, version 3.0, Technology Modeling Associates, Inc., Palo Alto, Calif., 1993.
(d) Mandel, J, The Statistical Analysis of Experimental Data. Wiley, New York, 1964
(e) Z. Krivokapic and W. D. Heavlin, "Predicting Manufacturing Variabilities for Deep micron Technologies: Integration of Process, Device, and Statistical Simulations," in Simulation of Semiconductor Devices and Processes, 5, S Selberherr, H Stippel and E Strasser, eds, pp 229-232, Springer-Verlag, New York, 1993.
(f) W. D. Heavlin and G. P. Finnegan, "Dual Space Algorithms for Designing Space-filling Experiments," Interface 1994, Research Triangle, North Carolina, June 1994.
(g) B. D. Ripley, Spatial Statistics, pp 44-75, Wiley, New York, 1981.
(h) A. B. Owen, "Controlling Correlations in Latin Hypercube Samples," Journal of the American Statistical Association, vol 89, no. 428, pp 1517-1522, December 1994.
(i) W. D. Heavlin, "Variance Components and Computer Experiments," 1994 ASA Proceedings, section on Physical and Engineering Sciences, Toronto, August 1994.
(j) A. R. Neureuther and F. H. Dill, "Photoresist Modeling and Device Fabrication Applications," Optical and Acoustical Microelectronics, pp 223-247, Polytechnic Press, New York, 1974.
(k) F. H. Dill, J. A. Tuttle, A. R. Neureuther, "Modeling Positive Photoresist," Proceedings, Kodak Microelectronics Seminar, pp 24-31, 1974.
(l) C. Mac, "Development of Positive Photoresists," Journal of the Electrochemical Society, vol 134, January 1987.
(m) M. Stein, "Large Sample Properties of Simulations using Latin Hypercube Sampling," Technometrics, vol 29, no 2, pp 143-151, May 1987.
(n) M. D. McKay and R. J. Beckman, "Using Variance to Identify Important Inputs," 1994 ASA Proceedings, Section on Physical and Engineering Sciences, Toronto, August 1994.
(o) J. H. Juang, Z. H. Liu, M. C. Jeng, K. Hui, M. Chan, P. K. Ko and C. Hu, "BSIM3 Manual, version 2.0", Department of Electrical Engineering and Computer Science, University of California, Berkeley, Calif., 1994.